


Sick as a Vulcan

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Klingon Attack, M/M, Medicine, Oral Sex, Sick Spock, Soup, Vulcan Colds, Yelling, poo - Freeform, poo warnings, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is sick and is forcing Kirk to be at his side while the ship is being attacked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick as a Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered my poo warnings this time.

“Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiim! JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!”

“WHAT?”

“Can I have some soup?”

“Yes, yes gimme a second.”

Kirk went out to fetch the soup. Spock was laying in his bed in his pajamas, sneezing. He had one of the worst Vulcan colds in his life and he made sure to keep his love at his side to take care of him. Snot was running everywhere and his bowels didn't feel so good either.

“Here we go my little cutie.”

Kirk brought over a little tray to put on the bed so Spock could eat the soup without getting up.

“Honey, the Klingons are in the middle of attacking us right now. I would really like to get to the bridge to save our lives.”

“NO! You must stay here and comfort me.”

“Fine.”

Kirk went over to the intercom and contacted McCoy.

“Bones, get up here to Spock's quarters immediately and diagnose him Kirk out.”

McCoy got there in a jiffy with his pink doctor bag. He set it down beside the bed and pulled out a huge needle.

“If I know anything about damn Vulcans and their 'biology', then this cure all medicine should do the trick.”

He got it near Spock's arm and Spock let out a yell.

“DON'T INJECT ME WITH THAT DEVIL JUICE!”

“Why the hell not?”

“I know for a fact, doctor, that this will not help.”

“Then what will, dammit?”

“I do not know, but you can find out by scanning my body.”

McCoy pulled out his little hand scanner and ran it over Spock's body. McCoy's eyes widened when he found the result

“Jim I damn well don't believe it.”

“What is it, bones?”

“The antidote is human semen.”

“Semen, semen!?”

“Yes and from my guess it would need to be injected right into his anus.”

“This sure is a situation, Bones.”

“I don't know anyone alive who would be brave enough to do that task, Jim.” McCoy said with a smile.

“Weeeeeeeell, Bones, it looks like I am going to have to take one for the team.” Kirk smiled back

“You damn brave soul. Good luck.”

McCoy skipped out of the room. Kirk went over to Spock's side.

“Well, lovey, would you wanna try injecting that medicine into your butt?”

“To hell I would, Jim.”

“You don't feel too worn out do you?”

“Not at all, love. My body is ready.”

Spock pulled down his pajama pants and turned over. There was poop all over his ass. Kirk choked a little, but that was only from the stench. The sight of it really turned him on.

“In I go.”

He put his dick through the poop and into Spock's ass. It took exactly three pumps and BAM! The medicine was injected and Kirk pulled out to wash his “syringe”. When he got it all clean he came back to the bed.

“Feel any better, Spock?”

“Not at all, Jim.”

“Why not?”

“I am not sure, but something deep down inside of me thinks that the medicine must be taken orally. Would you want to try that?”

“Round two? I would but wouldn't my stuff be less potent.”

“Trust me, this doesn't take much to cure me.”

Spock opened up nice and wide and Kirk slipped his squeaky clean cock inside of Spock's mouth. He put it all the way in and deposited the medicine right into his stomach. Spock's stomach began to rumble and suddenly a huge geyser of green slime shot out and slithered through a vent and into space. 

“Well, that takes care of that.”

“Indeed, Jim.”

Kirk ran to the bridge to try to save his ship from the Klingons, but it was too late. They launched two photon torpedoes right at the Enterprise and blew her to oblivion.


End file.
